The Legend of Ether
by Ad Seven
Summary: Après avoir joué à Zelda- A Link to the Past et Ocarina of Time, j'ai décidé de créer un lien entre les deux légendes par l'entremise des médaillons de Alttp. Une bonne histoire bourrée d'action, Review Please!
1. Intentions mystérieuses

Ifrenia  
  
The legend of Ether  
  
© 2002-2003 Dralink & Nocturne  
  
Chap 1:Intentions mystérieuses.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
La bête noire contemplait sa propre réflection dans les eaux calmes du lac. La pleine lune brillait haut dans le ciel tandis que la réflection des étoiles créait un lac de diamants plus loin. Les yeux vitreux, jaune vifs, fixant la bête dans l'eau. La créature, étendus sur la rive du lac, se leva brusquement et s'étira les pattes, faisant resortir ses griffes argentées. elle tourna la tête, regardant derrière, et aperçut un jeune homme venir à dos de cheval. La bête se lècha les babines, et couru se cacher dans les   
  
buissons tout près, son corps soyeux et sans écailles luisant dans les rayons de la nuit. regardant sa proie, la longue queue balançant de gauche à droite, elle se mit en position d'attaque, grattant le sol avec ses griffes, attendant impatiamment le moment propice où elle pourra planter ses crocs dans la chair fraiche. Son ventre gargouillait, et elle était affamée. Mais elle avait un mission à mener à bien avant tout.  
  
Le jeune homme descendit de son cheval, remplissant un pot d'eau et le lui donnant, le cheval lappait bruyament. Un petit bruissement de branche morte fit mettre l'homme en alerte, qui regarda directement vers les buissons. Empoignat son épée, il avança avec précaution vers la source du sourd bruissement. Penchant sa tête vers l'avant, examinant les plantes, la bête sauta sur lui, ce qui le fit tomber vers l'arrière, et lâcher son épée. L'homme sentait la bave de l'animal en furie lui couler dans le cou alors que ses griffes se refermaient sur ses côtes. Il n'allait pas vivre longtemps si il n'agissait pas vite. La bête rugit et vint pour lui déchiqueter le cou d'une morsure fatale quand...  
  
Soudain un éclair déchira en silence la nuit étoilée. Une grande silhouette de femme drapée dans une cape dorée venait de foudroyer littéralement la bête. C'était Zelda, accompagnée de Thrust, un de ses fidèles serviteurs. La bête eu un mouvement de recul, puis se mit à charger l'homme, Zelda et Thrust. Ils s'enfuirent à toute vitesse vers l'est, Thrust étant monté sur le cheval , en se dirigeant vers Death Mountain. Il traversèrent le Kakariko Village et Goron City pour enfin arriver au sommet. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent. Soit la bête avait la rage, soit elle avait une dent contre Link et la famille royale. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Il leur fallait sauter en bas! Ce qui les attendait était un mystère, les nuages et la noirceur leur voilant le paysage de l'autre coté. Puis, soudain, un rayon de lune vint perçer l'obscurité. La bête était en fait un loup, tout argenté depuis que la lune l'éclairait. On aurait dit qu'il s'était calmé et qu'il leur indiquait quelque chose. En effet, à un mètre de la montagne se dressait une rangée de pics de glace long d'au moins deux autres mètres. Link hésita, puis regarda Thrust. Il lui fit signe et ce fidèle servant de la reine fit sauter Epona par-dessus l'obstacle. Link n'avait plus ce regard d'enfant de l'époque où il n'était pas un vrai adolescent. Il avait vraiment dix-sept ans maintenant. Il sourit à Zelda , mit ses Hover Boots et se détacha de tout le reste de son équipement, mis à part sa Master Sword. Il en fit un sac avec sa cape royale et le lança a bout de bras vers la caverne de la grande fée. Elle saurait s'en charger. Ensuite il prit Zelda dans ses bras , sans la moindre hésitation. Il courut. Les bottes firent leur effet et il sauta le plus loin possible. Il atterit et se mit à glisser. Il était sur un glacier.....  
  
Le feu recouvra le visage de l'envoyé de Ganon. Il venait d'hériter des pouvoirs , mais pour un seul sort destructeur.   
  
Il se concentra et décocha une déflagration d'énergie. Puissante et dévastatrice. L'envoyé pourra repartir vers le repos éternel dès qu'il aura accompli son sombre dessein. Il s'apprêta à disparaître. Il ne se passa rien. Le héros du temps était encore de ce monde. Pourtant, le sort était infaillible. Il pouvait même traverser les frontières d'Hyrule et atteindre la lointaine contrée de Termina. Mais Link n'était pas mort. L'envoyé devrait le détruire par ses propre moyens. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent dans la nuit, puis il disparut dans l'ombre....  
  
Le héros du temps était frigorifié. Il tenait Zelda dans ses bras, et glissait inexorablement vers l'eau glaciale. Pour l'aider un peu, il dégaina la Master Sword et tenta de la planter dans la glace. Impossible, celle-ci était trop dure. Il tenta d'apercevoir Thrust ou Épona. Aucun moyen de percer l'obscurité ou le brouillard.  
  
-Zelda, ça va ?..., demanda-t-il   
  
-Link? Où est Thrust?  
  
-Je ne le sais pas. Peut tu utiliser tes pouvoirs télépathiques pour le retrouver?  
  
-J'ai essayé et ça ne marche pas, répondit-t-elle, désespérée.   
  
-On glisse. Peut nous sortir d'ic.... Link fut interrompu par le rugissement d'une bête. C'était de nouveau la bête noire, crocs sortis.   
  
-Va tu me laisser tranquille, à la fin!!! Fit Link, agitant son poing recouvert du gant en cuir avec un triforce dessiné à la main.  
  
La bête acquiesça en voyant le triforce. Sa meute avait été massacrée par un être identique à Link, mais ne portant pas le signe du triforce. Elle fit signe aux deux héritiers royaux de monter sur son dos et les amena sur la rive. Elle émit un grognement et partit.  
  
Link était arrivé dans la grande contrée des glaces, bordant le royaume d'Ifrenia, un des quatre pays du Light World. La seule pas encore visité par Link et ses ancêtres. La dernière contrée à sauver avant le dernier combat. Mais Link ne sera pas seul, cette fois. Il aura Zelda à ses côtés. Sa Zelda.... 


	2. L'arrivée

Chap 2: L'arrivée  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Link faillit tomber sur le derrière et Zelda le rattrapa de justesse. Il ne devait pas marcher vite avec les hover boots, de vrais pantoufles, car il patinerait encore plus! La neige tombait lentement aux alentours.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à une jonction de route où il y avait des traces de sabots, allant vers la droite. En avant d'eux se trouvait un grand lac, gelé, au centre duquel il y avait une muraille. À gauche, une chaumière peu accueillante se dressait, juste à côté d'un énorme tas de neige, barrant la route. Du côté des sabots se trouvait une grande faille, trop grande pour être traversée avec ses fidèles pantoufles.  
  
-La ville? Ça doit être à une heure de marche, tout au plus...  
  
-  
  
Link, je suis transie... répondu Zelda, grelottante ...  
  
-La chaumière ne m'inspire pas confiance... Mais, bon, va...  
  
Il se dirigèrent résolument vers la petite maison et frappèrent 5 bons coups à la porte.  
  
toc-Toc-TOc-TOC-TOC-TOC!!!!  
  
Zelda envoya une message télépathique. Elle était gentille, habituellement, mais là....  
  
-***LAISSE NOUS ENTRER OU JE T'EXPLOSE LA CERVELLE***  
  
La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant voir un vieil homme tout en sueur et tremblant.   
  
-Ne me faites pas de mal, elfe sadique et noir venu des contrées du milieu!!!  
  
-Elfe noir? Je suis un HYLIEN de sang royale, et c'est l'autre héritière, Zelda.... Et je ne suis ni noir, ni sadique...  
  
-Exploser la cervelle, n'est-ce pas assez sadique à votre goût?!!  
  
Link afficha un regard médusé. Zelda s'excusa brièvement et demanda l'hospitalité.  
  
Il pénétrèrent dans la maison, où un feu brûlait dans l'âtre. Un grand corbeau s'y séchait les plumes.  
  
Ils se défirent de leurs vêtement, mouillés, gelés, « scratchés » et salis et se couvrirent chacun d'une couverture rude et épaisse.   
  
-La ville est de l'autre côté du lac. Il faut des bottes à crampon pour s'y rendre. Vous pourrez y acheter des vêtement décents. En attendant je vais vous laver et vous sécher ceux-là. Et mettez vous bijoux et ce qu'il vous reste d'argent dans cette bourse. L'ancienne n'est plus utilisable...  
  
Il leur tendit une bourse d'enfant et ils y mirent leurs objets précieux.  
  
-Cette épée et ces bottes m'ont l'air en bon état et d'excellente manufacture... Même que cette première n'a pas l'air d'avoir été forgée sans magie... Triangles dorés... Un jeune garçon m'a échangé cette bague (il montra la bague de Thrust) contre une de mes trois paires de snow-boots il y a quelques heures.  
  
-C'est Thrust, mon loyal serviteur... Pouvez-vous nous prêter vos autres paires?  
  
-Hélas, non! Comment voulez-vous que je me promène? J'en ai encore deux, mais une d'elle est.... Dans la grotte du ravin... Inaccessible, sauf si je pouvais voler un peu... J'ai bien peur que...  
  
Vous pourriez me prêtez les vôtre, pendant que vous partiriez vers la ville avec les miennes? J'ai quelques achats à vous faire faire, et vous pourriez me ramener les Ifrenia Boots , OK?  
  
-?  
  
-Trouvez un moyen. Shiver City est une ville marchande. Tenez, un jeton de jeu,(il tendit une pièce en bois à Link) et une tunique de cuir. Bonne chance et revenez vite!  
  
Link enfila la tunique.  
  
-Et Zelda? Que va-t-elle faire?  
  
-Je vais essayer de contacter Thrust. Ça va être du travail parce qu'il n'a plus sa bague.... Salut!  
  
Link mit les bottes à crampon. Elle étaient confortable mais lourdes et agaçantes sans glace ou neige en dessous. Part deux fois il piqua du nez, emportant dans son élan une motte de terre frigorifiée. Il revint enfin vers le lac et entama son voyage pour Shiver City, épée au poing. Le vent sifflait bruyamment dans ses oreilles et il crût même entendre un cri de corbeau percer le petit jour Ça allait être un voyage désagréable... Il commença à marcher. 


	3. Pensées

Chap 3: Pensées  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Thrust observa aux alentours. Neige, glace, roches, et autres créatures blanches. La nuit avait déjà tombé. Que ferait Zelda sans lui? Il restait ce Link, héros d'Hyrule... Il était capable de sentir que Zelda et lui ne se trouvaient pas ensemble en ce moment. Il eut aussi la sensation qu'il n'aurait pas dû emprunter le chemin de droite .... Un épais brouillard recouvrir le terrain, sans conteste la base d'une grande montagne...  
  
Depuis la tombée de la nuit de petites boules noires le harcelaient avec ardeur. Thrust était fatigué et affamé, Épona aussi. Il entrevit alors un grand bâtiment... Puis s'écroula, inerte. La fidèle monture fit de même.  
  
Zelda se concentra et regarda dehors. Aucun moyen d'utiliser ses pouvoirs télépathiques! Link était-il en sûreté? Elle avait peur... Elle souhaitait le retour de Thrust et de Link.. Link...  
  
Détournant le ragard du lac glacé la princesse ferma les yeux.  
  
Maverkl fouillait dans l'étagère, envoyant à chaque instant un nuage de fumée tourbillonner dans la grande bibliothèque. Il savait qu'il était ici. Le livre...se trouvait à quelque part dans la place. Mais OÙ? Rageusement, il s'empara de la pierre runique. Il fallait déchiffrer l'inscription, coûte que coûte. Le village, si haut perché dans les montagnes, avait tout de même besoin de se débarrasser de la malédiction, au plus vite. &,§, quelle signification? Dans un élan de frustration, il frappa volontairement du coude l'ancienne bibliothèque, et un livre tout vert lui tomba sur le crâne. §M¤D*R£... La poussière en moins, il put déterminer que le livre s'identifiait Mudora, ou quelque chose de semblable.. Il l'ouvrit, soulagé et confiant d'avoir réussi.. La pierre se décryptait comme cela:   
  
Tient bien haut l'épée de légende,  
  
Et le pouvoir du froid tu emprisonnera.  
  
Un monument tu tailleras, en l'honneur de cette malédiction...  
  
Tu devras rapporter cette pierre pour sa destinée, au sommet du plus haut mont d'H¥R§L£ elle devra se retrouver.  
  
Et une tour sera érigée pour elle, contenant un trésor oublié.  
  
Ether.  
  
Épée de légende? H¥R§L£? Ça ne l'avancait guère. Il relu tout haut l'inscription, pour s'assurer que tout était comme il l'avait compris.  
  
...  
  
Ether. À l'instant même où il mentionna le nom, le vent se leva et souffla de plus belle sur le village des montagnes. Un vent glacial. Et des cristaux de glace se mirent à vire-voleter autour de la pierre runique. Des cristaux qui semblaient plus froids que froids. Maverkl se mit à ressentir un courage et une peur indescriptibles. Il sortit dehors, main frigorifiée et la pierre dans celle-ci, la puissant brise soufflant de plus belle.   
  
-Ether! Viens Ici!  
  
Le vent devint vite insupportable, et les cristaux tournaient aussi vite qu'une toupie!  
  
Il leva bien haut l'objet.  
  
Maverkl était prêt à tout! 


	4. Shiver City

Chap 4: Shiver City  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Shiver City. Link était enfin arrivé devant la muraille. Se qu'il fallait être stupide pour bâtir une ville en plein milieu d'un lac! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Zelda... Zel...da.... Dès qu'il chassait l'image de son esprit, elle revenait, plus claire encore.. Mais pourquoi donc es-ce qu-  
  
-QUI VA LÀ! Link sursauta en voyant le garde sortir d'en arrière d'un rocher.  
  
-DAH!MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS BIEN DE FAIRE PEUR AUX GENS DE CETTE MANIÈRE!  
  
-Désolé, mais c'est mon devoir de protéger la ville.  
  
-ALLEZ FAIRE VOTRE DEVOIR AILLEURS, et dîtes moi gentiment ou est l'entrée de cette FICHUE VILLE STUPIDE DANS UN TROU PERDU!  
  
-....  
  
- 4 p'tits points TOI-MÊME!  
  
-Veuillez me suivre...  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la ville marchande, passant par une entrée à peine dissimulée dans le roc...  
  
......  
  
Thrust ne s'habituerait jamais à cette forme humaine, et "il" savait que le fait d'être un être dont on distinguait deux sexes ne lui plairait jamais.  
  
Mais sa rencontre avec la pousse Déku avait été déterminante de sa vie.  
  
De toute manière, tout ce qui importait de savoir pour l'instant, c'était une question du genre   
  
OÙ SUIS-JE! Ses membres engourdis ne lui répondaient plus, alors il sombra dans le sommeil pour la deuxième fois.   
  
.....  
  
Il ne quitterais jamais ses pensées. Héros du temps, héros solitaire. Il a du traverser des épreuves incomparables pour sauver le monde ... ou pour LA sauver...  
  
Zelda savait que Link se sentait seul.  
  
Et que de sa descendance allait germer de grands guerriers...  
  
Une descendance avec qui. Zelda laissa échapper un long soupir, regarda le vieil homme assoupi près d'elle et ferma les yeux. Comment allait son pays? Où étaient-ils?  
  
Zelda n'en pouvait plus. Le vieillard dormait, c'était sa chance. Elle réchauffa magiquement son habit, le visualisant tout neuf, et le mit sur son dos. Elle "emprunta" une tunique bien chaude, et la mit pardessus ses habits royaux.  
  
Elle prit le chemin de la sortie, avec son courage. Sheik allait être de retour. Mais un Sheik différent.  
  
Un Sheikha enragée. Une Zelda amoureuse.  
  
......  
  
Le serviteur dissimulait son visage derrière sa vielle cape.   
  
Il ne ressentait aucun sentiment. Que du vide. Et un désir terrible de mourir. Il savait qu'il était déjà mort. Mais cela importait peu. Le grand voleur du désert le lui avait dit.  
  
Son coeur d'enfant voulait pleurer. Mais ses yeux noirs, hérités de son père déku et transformé par le pouvoir maléfique du Prince du Désert, ne le permettraient pas.  
  
Non.  
  
Jamais.  
  
Il "marchait" péniblement parmi les glaciers, traînant son corps semi-corporel le long de la barricade glacée. Link et Ganondorf. Les deux instruments possibles de sa mort. S'il ne se faisait pas tuer par le premier, le second s'en chargerais. Son maître croyait son nemesis mort, ayant foudroyé Kokiri Forest Mais le pauvre serviteur du mal et du désespoir recherchait la princesse.. Et la guérison...  
  
......   
  
Maverkl avait réussi. Il avait emprisonné le vent dans un médaillon.  
  
Il exprima un sourire de soulagement. Tranquillement, le médaillon, qui était tout blanc avant, prit une couleur semi-dorée. Maverkl se demandait en vain pourquoi. Mais le rebord de l'objet qui pointait le sud se mit à scintiller rapidement.  
  
Prenant quelques provisions, emporta son arc et fit ses aurevoirs, puis il entama la descente de la montagne, en quête de l'épée de légende. Il tapota la petite médaille de chance que sa soeur lui avait confiée. Elle était rouge, et elle venait d'une contrée lointaine.  
  
.......  
  
Link regrettait de s'être emporté. Sûrement le stress. Il serrait bien fort son épée. Celle-ci ne portait pas une seule trace de rouille. La Master Sword était centenaire. Link frissonna à la pensée qu'elle était unique. S'il fallait qu'on la lui pique? Un vrai désastre! Il était enfin au coeur de la ville. L'animation battait à son plein, car s'était jour de marché. Le héros du temps s'efforçait de ne pas démontrer à son guide qu'il était frigorifié jusqu'aux os! Il continua de marcher tête haute, (gélée et haute, honnêtement parlant..)...   
  
-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, dit le garde en s'esquivant pour laisser passer le guerrier.  
  
Mais j'ai vu quelqu'un comme vous, et tout noir. Il avait une épée quasi-identique à la vôtre, et le triangle qui marquait sa main... Mes yeux semblaient brûler chaque fois que j'y jetait un coup d'oeil. Et un mot résonnait dans ma tête. Ether.  
  
-Ether?  
  
Link replongea un instant dans ses pensées. Un rêve. La fonte des glaces...  
  
-Amenez-moi au palace, s'il vous plaît...  
  
-Avec plaisir.  
  
Il emporta Link à travers un dédale d'escaliers, traversant entre les toits de bois léger à l'aide d'échelles horizontales, à travers le froid mordant qui règnait, comme une ambiance désagréable mais calme...  
  
Le héros du temps n'était pas habitué aux grandes foules, ni aux discussions de haute importance. I laissait habituellement cette tâche à Zelda ...  
  
Le palais se dressait devant lui, majestueux et glacé, avec des tas de neige et des pics de glace partout autour. Les flocons tombaient doucement, mais continuellement, petits, mais en quantité immense...  
  
-Le palais d'Héra, monsieur...?  
  
-Présentez-moi sous le nom .. (Link se méfia) Arctic. Arctic Collins ...  
  
-Par ici je vous prie ... 


	5. Le palais d'Héra

Chap 5: Le palais d'Héra  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Le fidèle intendant l'amena dans une grande salle , soutenue par d'énormes piliers de marbre gelé....  
  
Soudainement, l'escorte se retourna, dégainant leurs sabres affilés. Link fit de même.  
  
-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour avoir tué trois de nos concitoyens et avoir cambriolé deux commerces.  
  
Link brandit son poing et son arme.   
  
-Je veux voir la reine, et je ne suis responsa-  
  
En voyant le triforce sur son gant, l'homme se ravisa..  
  
-Pardonnez moi, émissaire, il ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit de vérifier vos titres honorifiques.  
  
Il y a pourtant un gang de bandits et de pickpockets aux environs... Et c'est inquiétant.  
  
-Je comprends votre méfiance .. Même s'il n'y a jamais eu de raid de ce genre (Link ne connaissait pas encore ses origines, voir la très bonne fic "bloodlines", sur Tloz )  
  
dans mon pays, il est normal d'être sur ses gardes en tout temps..  
  
Une voix frigorifiée et apaisante se fit entendre.  
  
- Bienvenue dans mon humble palais, noble étranger. Je tiens pour dit que vous n'êtes que la fidèle escorte de la princesse.  
  
-... (si je pouvais être plus que ça..)  
  
-Vous avez l'air soucieux.   
  
Il jeta un regard à la reine, qui renvoya ses serviteurs à leur tâche   
  
(Link avait un grand courage, mais il pesait ses mots, question de ne pas offenser la reine)  
  
-Mon arrivée, et la découverte même de votre pays est entièrement fortuite. Pourtant, vous semblez le savoir déjà, tout autant que notre identité.  
  
-C'est tout à fait normal. Nous avons de nombreux contacts aux frontières... Et l'un d'eux nous a averti, annonçant votre arrivée éminente.  
  
- (comme par hasard, un vieil homme... particulièrement bizarre, l'espion!)  
  
(Link ferma les yeux un instant, retournant les paroles qu'il avait entendu depuis son arrivée dans ce pays)  
  
-Émissaire, dit-elle, trêve de bavardages futiles: quelles informations désire votre suzeraine?  
  
- (il improvisa) Un guide . Et votre hospitalité, si possible!  
  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous aurez une femme de confiance et une chambre à votre disposition pour la durée de votre séjour!  
  
Link se sentit soulagé. Il était extrêmement fatigué et avait besoin de se situer dans cet endroit inconnu. Une jeune femme, qui portait des habits très "dignes" (selon Link) de couleur mauve pâle, s'avança lentement, avec allure.   
  
-Veuillez me suivre. J'espère que votre séjour dans la puissante contrée d'Ifrenia sera paisible.  
  
-(Ça craint effroyablement! Les ennuis me courent après!) Merci.  
  
Il arriva dans une salle richement décoré, mais de couleurs féminines, mettant Link TRÈS mal à l'aise.  
  
Mais il ne détestait pas le fait que ça lui rappelait Zelda, tout ça!  
  
Il s'emmitoufla dans les couvertures de velours, après avoir enfilé la robe de chambre la moins gênante, une blanche.  
  
Il passa une nuit sans rêves.   
  
Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par une odeur de nourriture. Il se leva doucement, et se dirigea vers la salle de repas des invités. La même femme l'y attendait, devant un plat de fruits séchés et de pain frais.  
  
-Nous n'avons rien d'autre à vous offrir, désolé.  
  
-Ce n'est rien... (Link avait compris depuis longtemps que rien ne pouvait pousser dans cet endroit froid.)  
  
-Si la malédiction était enlevée... Nous ferions un festin avec nos réserves. Mais en ces temps rudes nous devons être strictes sur la nourriture. Même la reine et moi-même, la surintendante, devons nous serrer la ceinture. Prêt pour une mise en contexte?  
  
-Comment saviez-vous que j'en avais besoin?  
  
-Eh bien.. Notre messager..  
  
-Ça va j'AI COMPris..  
  
-Ifrenia est un pays sans nation ennemie, car il donne sur la mer. Sauf pour la frontière du Sud: maintenant des montagnes et des glaciers quasi-infranchissables.  
  
L'armée d'Ifrenia etait très grande, et influente. Elle était plus puissante du monde connu des légendes et des récits. Il fut un temps où Ifrenia était en paix totale avec Hyrule et Termina, car les routes marchandes maritimes étaient encore existantes...  
  
Mais tranquillement les ennuis affluèrent. Des sorciers et des vagabonds en tout genre cherchèrent à saisir le trône - ne serait-ce que celui d'une cité ou d'une seigneurie - et les ennemis commençèrent à affluer....  
  
Et maints combats furent livré, dont le plus célèbre est La Bataille du Portail...  
  
Les ennemis furent enfin tous éloignés, laissant derrière eux une quantitée effroyable de peur et de malédictions ... Et celle qui plane en se moment est la seule que même le temps ne pourra pas enrayer.  
  
-Et elle s'appelle?  
  
-Ether. La malédiction d'Éther la Grande. 


	6. Tael et Navi

Chap 6: Tael et Navi  
  
Thrust galopait sur Epona, dans le petit ranch. Ses longs cheveux noirs , héritage de Tael, flottaient dans le vent. Il frissonnait un peu, mais le fait d'avoir été recueillit par cette jeune fille était parfaitement réconfortant pour son coeur d'adolescent...   
  
La brise sifflait rapidement, de plus en plus rapidement, et il dût rentrer au plus vite, faute de redevenir encore un bloc de glace ambulant. Il revint au galop vers la pauvre écurie. À l'inverse de la maison, qui, elle, était fort bien aménagée, les stalles étaient en piteux état. Il laissa sa monture dans le bâtiment vide et courut se mettre à l'abri dans la maison. Il fit jouer la poignée et entra en coup de vent dans la chaumière. Le feu brûlait dans l'âtre, avec une ardeur fatiguée.   
  
-Tu es là, Thrust?   
  
Une ravissante jeune femme s'avança, avec une démarche relaxe et amoureuse. Sa belle peau blanche allait de pair avec ses long cheveux blonds. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de nuit avec un léger corsage et elle regardait Thrust avec de doux yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire gêné et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
Elle n'était pas humaine. Il en mettrait sa main au feu. Elle l'étreignit alors plus fort, le collant sur sa poitrine attirante et laissa couler une larme sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.  
  
-Es-ce que tu es rétabli?  
  
-Bien sûr, grâce à tes bons soins...  
  
-Alors... Accepte-tu d'écouter mon histoire, étranger?  
  
-Étranger? (il se rattrapa) Assied-toi et raconte-moi ..  
  
-Je crois que je peux te faire confiance.  
  
Ils s'assirent sur le petit lit, à l'étage. Les couvertures étaient en feuilles tissées avec de la laine et une forêt était représentée.  
  
-Je... Je suis en réalité ... Pas humaine. (Thrust se garda d'en dire autant.)  
  
Je suis une fée. Et j'ai ... je me suis sauvée. J'aurais dû rester avec l'arbre. Son nom ... Je ne m'en souviens plus. Il m'a dit de ... rester ... Pour l'aider. Mais j'était trop triste. Mon ami. Mon compagnon de voyage. Il est ensuite reparti. Au moment où j'allais le revoir. Puis... Je suis partit pour la montagne.  
  
-La montagne de la mort?  
  
-Exactement. Et un petit garçon. Avec des cheveux roux. Un bébé. Je l'ai suivi. Et alors un loup... AH, c'était horrible!!! (elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement)  
  
-(Thrust su qu'il ne devait pas en demander plus.) Ça va aller. Calme toi.  
  
Mettant la main sur sa douce épaule, il tenta de la réconforter. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle commençait à transformer cette tristesse en rage. La jalousie s'empara de lui mais aussi le désir d'aider.   
  
-Je n'en peux plus. Je dois le retrouver. Je le sens tout près.  
  
-Mais tu pourrais...  
  
-N'en dis pas plus. Tu viens avec moi, un point c'est tout.  
  
Sans trouver de réplique, Thrust enfila une tunique neuve, tissée des propres mains de sa douce Nathalia. Elle lui tendit la main, et ils partirent, elle sur Épona, lui au sol avec ses SnowBoots.   
  
Et ils partirent vers la route. Nathalia serrait un objet au creux de sa main. Un petit miroir noir.   
  
Elle laissa couler une larme de rage sur sa joue, qui faillit geler sur sa peau, et serra de plus belle la main de Thrust.  
  
Navi et Tael, chevauchant vers Shiver City... 


	7. Retrouvailles

Chap 7: Retrouvailles   
  
Sheik était arrivée. Comment? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Son instinct sheikah avait prit le dessus pendant tout le voyage.  
  
Finalement arrivée à l'entrée de la ville, elle avait repris conscience, pour se retrouver dans un corps transi. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu être une princesse forte, habile, toujours là pour aider. Au lieu de cela, Zelda se sentait inutile, pour ne pas dire complètement stupide!   
  
Redevenant Princesse, elle s'avança à l'entrée de la ville, frappant trois lourds coups sur la porte.  
  
Es-ce que la ville était amicale? Ou bien es-ce que c'était tout un piège, un coup monté?  
  
Elle allait bientôt en avoir le coeur net. Un homme ouvrit une fente dans le mur et lui demanda son nom.  
  
-Je désire parler au souverain de votre ville.  
  
-Votre nom?  
  
-Z.. Sheik.  
  
-Sheik? Parfait. Veuillez procéder...-  
  
Il ouvrit une portière cachée dans la muraille et laissa entrer la princesse. Mais un hennissement se répercuta sur les montagnes environnantes, comme une plainte, un appel. Zelda (enfin, Sheik, mais vous me comprenez) se retourna vivement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'était Thrust, avec une jolie inconnue. Elle s'apprêtait à le saluer et à lui parler, mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour le faire.  
  
Zelda se contenta de pointer les nouveaux venus du doigt et de lui dire qu'ils étaient avec elle.  
  
Puis elle pénétra dans la ville marchande avec le coeur plein d'amertume.  
  
.......  
  
-Après vous...  
  
-Gentleman, va! Répondit gentiment Natalia à Thrust, accompagné d'un petit rire.  
  
Après avoir fait quelques pas dans l'enceinte de la cité, le garçon fit une remarque à l'ancienne fée:  
  
-C'est étrange qu'on ait pu rentrer aussi facilement dans cette forteresse.  
  
-Je sais. On rends visite au palais? La reine peut nous aider.  
  
-D'accord. Guide-moi....  
  
........  
  
Zelda rencontra Link dans le réfectoire, et il est inutile de décrire les effusions de joie des deux adolescents. Comme vous l'aviez deviné, Thrust et Natalia retrouvèrent également les deux amoureux.   
  
Reprenons le récit au moment exact où la reine Héra entra dans la salle, en trombe mais avec sang-froid. 


	8. Conseil

Chapitre 8: Conseil précipité  
  
-Comme je peux le remarquer, l'ambassade est réunie... Bien, très bien... Seulement, il y a un problème. Le vent, la tempête s'approche. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Il y a une bête, un dragon au coeur de celle-ci. Elle vient des mers du nord.   
  
-Link peut la tuer, affirma Zelda.  
  
-Ouais, c'est le Héros du Temps, complèta Thrust.  
  
-QUELQU'UN MA DEMANDÉ MON AVIS? S'écria Link, désespéré.  
  
-Désolé, Héros, reprit la reine. Quel est votre plan?  
  
-Cette bête, c'est Éther?  
  
-Probablement.  
  
-Hé bien, nous allons la combattre. Mais je ne crois pas que ce genre de créature soit destructible. Qu'en penses-tu, Zelda?  
  
-Ether elle-même ne peut pas être détruite, selon les légendes à propos des malédictions. Mais on peut, soit la calmer, soit la bannir de ce monde, soit la capturer. En tous les cas il faut détruire sa forme matérielle.   
  
-Alors voici mon plan: on évacue la cité, puis on rassemble votre armée et --  
  
Link fut interrompu par une servante s'avançant vers le groupe. Essouflée, elle prononça un seul mot: "Ether", en pointant le balcon du palais. Tous s'y précipitèrent.  
  
Dehors, le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher. La brume masquait l'horizon, et Link se sentait comme dans un rêve. La neige tombait à gros flocons, poussée par le vent glacial de l'océan. Le spectacle, faiblement éclairé par deux immenses flambeaux, était désolant.   
  
Les quatre jeunes gens et la reine se tenaient debout devant l'étrange scène. D'un geste leste, Link dégaina son arme. Elle scintillait doucement. Link savait ce qu'il devait faire. Ce devait être la fin.  
  
Le serviteur et la fermière se donnèrent la main. Zelda et son héros firent de même. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.   
  
Au loin, un rugissement. C'était la bête. Elle portait sur son dos un petit rouquin, d'une dizaine d'années. Natalia ne put réprimer un sourire.  
  
Le loup courait, à travers l'épaisse couche blanche. D'un coup, il fit un bon immense, pour venir atterrir au pied du balcon, qui était très élevé. Link recula d'une dizaine de pas, fit un salut à ses compagnons et à la reine, et sauta, l'épée Maître en main. 


	9. Preparations

Chapitre 9 : Préparations  
  
Link atterrit brutalement dans la neige glaciale, se releva d'un saut et secoua sa tunique. Devant lui se dressait la bête et l'enfant, qui, lui, tenait dans ses mains une cape royale repliée sur elle-même. La sienne.  
  
L'animal semblait bon, mais féroce et redoutable. L'enfant tendit au héros la cape contenant son inventaire. Link vida son contenu sur le sol, pour choisir les armes les plus utiles. L'enfant, en voyant les armes, fit signe qu'il se battait férocement, en agitant ses poings dans les vide.  
  
Link lui montra ses armes d'enfant: le boomerang, le lance-pierres et le bâton.  
  
-Héros, me prêterait-tu cette arme, réparée par mon peuple?  
  
-Ton peuple?  
  
-Les Gorons.  
  
-Qui est-tu donc?  
  
-On m'appelle Dralink. Je suis le fils de Link (le fils de Darunia nommé ainsi en l'honneur de l'héros du temps), le prince des Gorons et de Malon .  
  
Le garçon releva ses manches. Ses bras étaient faits de roches écaillées et à son poignet il portait un bracelet en forme de couronne, un bracelet de force.  
  
"Et bien, Dralink, te sent tu capable de porter cette arme?" Link lui tendit la Biggoron Sword.  
  
Le fils de Darunia souleva d'une main l'arme redoutable et pesante. L'adolescent, abasourdi, lui remit également le bouclier hylien, car il préférait de loin son bouclier miroir.  
  
Link prit également son long hook, un grappin, et son arc avec son pouvoir de feu.  
  
-Allons-y.  
  
-Attendez, héros. La bête veut vous demander quelque chose.  
  
En effet la créature traça trois losanges avec sa patte dans la neige.  
  
Trois losanges. Elle voulait que Link apporte les trois pouvoirs de Oracles. Le Feu de Din, le Vent de Farore et l'Amour de Nayru.  
  
Le héros obéit et les prit avec lui. Et c'est ainsi que les trois nouveaux compagnons s'avancèrent dans la tempête.  
  
.........  
  
Entre temps, la reine et les trois jeunes gens préparaient la ville à l'assaut et organisaient la défense. Ils optèrent pour disperser tous les civils ne voulant pas se battre dans les villages voisins. Il ne resta donc dans le palais qu'eux et 300 soldats et volontaires.   
  
Tael (c'est ainsi que Thrust s'appelle réellement) avait reçu une excellente formation militaire, du temps qu'il était sergent dans l'armée de Termina. Le jeune homme se mit donc à préparer les recrues et à poster les défenses tout le long de la ville.  
  
La reine Héra était avait la guerre dans le sang, ses ancêtres ayant détruit des dizaines d'armées.  
  
Elle s'occupa donc de distribuer le peu d'armes avec intelligence et s'arma elle-même pour la guerre, tout en donnant par-ci par-là des conseils pratiques.  
  
Zelda, elle, se mit à puiser dans l'essence même de sa partie du Triforce, la Sagesse, lui permettant de faire de la magie. Avec l'aide du vieil hermite, ramené au palais pour l'occasion, elle se mit à rechercher dans les livres les plus anciens des formules ou de l'information pour les aider à vaincre Ether.   
  
Navi (Natalia) , de son côté, n'avait pas grand'chose à faire. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur ce quoi avait l'air le monstre. Rassurée par la vue de l'enfant sain et sauf, la jeune femme était néanmoins troublée d'avoir revue Link sans pouvoir s'en approcher, lui exprimer sa joie. Et la pensée de le savoir presque seul contre un monstre gigantesque ne la rassurait pas. La fée observait la tempête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le guerrier ou un des ses nouveau compagnons... Mais, rien.  
  
Une idée profonde s'empara alors de son esprit. Rejoindre le héros. L'accompagner, ne serait-ce que pour la dernière fois, dans une dangereuse aventure.  
  
Elle griffonna rapidement un mot pour son amoureux. Puis elle sauta à son tour du balcon glacé.  
  
Natalia atterrit étrangement doucement sur le sol. Comme si ... elle avait à nouveau des ailes.  
  
En se retournant, elle put s'en rendre compte. Fixé à son dos se dressaient de majestueuses ailes blanches de grande fée. Encouragée par leur retour, Navi se mit à courir vivement en suivant les traces à moitié effacées. Elle courut ainsi jusqu'à arriver devant un tas d'armes enneigées. S'agenouillant par terre, la fée se mit à chercher une arme utile. Aucune d'elles ne l'intéressait, sauf une étrange épée en forme de plume ornée de couleurs vives. L'Épée des Fées.   
  
Natalia serra l'arme légère dans son poing et pénétra dans la tempête. 


	10. Premier Assault

Chapitre 10: Premier assault  
  
Le dragon apparaissait de plus en plus à l'horizon. Il devait faire au moins 20 mètres de haut!!!  
  
En s'approchant, on pouvait voir qu'il était d'un bleu pâle comme de la glace, et qu'il était allongé, comme un serpent. Ses yeux étaient blancs et le vent tournait tout autour de son corps blindé.  
  
Link aurait eu besoin du masque du Géant, mais il a disparut pour se fondre dans le masque d'Oni-Link. C'était un masque contenant toutes les vies de Termina, tous leurs rêves et leurs soucis.  
  
C'est grâce à ce masque que Link put oblitérer l'esprit de l'ignoble Majora.   
  
Et ce masque, il...  
  
Qu'es-ce qu'il en avait fait? En y pensant bien, ce n'était pas dans ses souvenirs. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il en avait fait. Plus il y pensait, plus il l'oubliait. Comme essayer de retenir de l'eau dans son poing .   
  
De toute manière, il ne devait plus penser à cela. Le dragon fonçait droit sur eux, envoyant une pluie de glaçons géant qui tombèrent sur le trio, et entoura celui-ci. La glace formait un véritable cage, dont les murs se mirent à monter à une vitesse folle à mesure que les projectiles s'empilaient. Médusés et impuissants devant la situation, le héros et ses compagnons restaient là, à ne rien faire. Après une dizaine de secondes, il reprirent leurs esprit et commencèrent à frapper de toutes leurs forces sur les murs glacés. Rien n'y faisait. Le trio était bel et bien pris au piège.  
  
.................  
  
De leur côté, les forces alliées faisaient de leur mieux pour combattre les ennemis arrivant par centaines pour assaillir la cité. Le pont-levis était relevé, alors ils n'avaient qu'à atteindre les multiples corbeaux et chauve-souris des glaces. Les archers arrivaient à leur tenir tête à coup de flèches enflammées. Malheureusement, les garder à distance occupait la majorité de tous les guerrier, ce qui ne laissait qu'une poignée de soldats pour protéger le reste de la cité marchande. Et les loups comme les dodongos des neiges commençaient à briser une à une les barricades. C'était une situation désespérée.   
  
Au même moment, dans la plus haute tour du palais, Zelda et le vieil homme recherchaient des informations.   
  
-Trouvé! se mit à jubiler le vieillard.  
  
-Montrez-le moi, vite! lui répondit la princesse, soulagée.  
  
-C'est dans une langue inconnue... Mais je peux lire le mot £th£r sur la couverture.  
  
-Passe-moi ça....  
  
Zelda empoigna le livre poussiéreux et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle sursauta vivement en voyant les photos sur la première page. C'était donc ça le dragon que Link affrontait?  
  
Nerveuse, elle tourna l'autre page. Illisible. L'écriture était manuscrite, tremblante et faites de symboles inconnus.  
  
Il lui aurait fallu un livre ... OUI! Le livre de Mudora, gardé dans le château depuis très longtemps, permettait de traduire n'importe quel langage. Et ils l'avaient entreposé dans la réserve pour la grande Bibliothèque, qu'Hyrule avait promis en cadeau aux Gorons et qui allait être mis en chantier prochainement.  
  
Maudissant sa malchance elle se mit à observer les images à la recherche d'un indice.  
  
...................  
  
-SPIN ATTACK!!! crièrent deux voix distinctes, pendant que leurs détenteurs faisaient tournoyer leurs épées dans un cercle de feu.  
  
-On y arrivera jamais! dit Dralink avec un air désespéré.   
  
-Argh, depuis quand de la glace résiste à une lame enflammée?!?  
  
-Depuis que cette même glace est magique!  
  
Link réfléchit profondément. La glace commençait à se refermer autour d'eux et cette situation lui rappelait des souvenirs... Un donjon passé.... Le temple ... De l'ombre.  
  
Il y avait des pics et il s'en ait sauvé grâce à...  
  
Tout s'éclaircit dans sa mémoire.   
  
-Le FEU DE DIN!! s'écria le héros, tandis qu'il faisait les gestes nécessaire à l'appel de cette puissante magie.Au moment ou son poing toucha le sol, une sphère immense de feu jaillit du cristal qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le pouvoir, en produisant une déflagration formidable, fit exploser la prison de glace. Les fragments magiques vire-voletaient dans tous les sens, fondant en traversant les airs dans tous les sens.   
  
Les trois compagnons se jetèrent de côté, évitant de justesse Ether qui survolait la prison fraîchement détruite. À son passage le vent se mit à souffler de plus belle, et Link devait garder ses bottes bien cramponnées au sol pour ne pas s'envoler. Dralink, pour sa part, s'accrochait au dos de la bête, l'épée en main.  
  
Tout à coup, ils furent projetés au sol. En se retournant, ils purent s'apercevoir que c'était deux dragons miniatures, qui crachaient des roches par leur gueules grandes ouvertes.  
  
-Occupez-vous en! Je m'occupe de massacrer Ether! cria Link, furieux.  
  
-D'accord, compte sur nous! répondit l'héritier Goron, approuvé par un signe de tête du loup.  
  
Et leur véritable combat commença. Tandis que Link tentait désespérément de traverser le mur de vent que le dragon avait dressé devant lui, le jeune hybride et sa monture combattait férocement les dangereux rejetons. Ceux-ci volaient autour d'eux en cercle.   
  
-PRENDS ÇA! ET ÇA!!! ET ÇA!!!!! criait Dralink, accompagné de bruits d'épées et d'agonie d'un des dragons. Avec le sourire il le vit s'écrouler sur le sol.  
  
-@%?*&#!@%@ de vent! pestait au même moment Link, qui luttait de toutes ses forces contre la barrière d'Éther. Il avait très froid et se sentait congelé.  
  
-Ça va? demanda Dralink qui venait lui porter secours. Il saignait du bras et avait le visage meurtri.  
  
-J'y arriverai jamais, aussi bien abandonner!   
  
-Ne baisse pas les bras! Ha, voilà notre compagnon qui a achevé sa proie! continua le garçon en voyant l'animal s'approcher.  
  
-Retournez là-bas, il y a d'autres rejetons qui s'en viennent!  
  
-Non, la bête reste avec toi. Vois-tu, elle te fait signe de monter... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y vais.  
  
Laissant paraître un sourire confiant, le héros tira de sa poche ce qui lui apparaissait comme sa dernière chance de se rendre face à face avec le dragon. Montant sur la bête, il éleva un cristal bleu et s'enfonça dans la tempête. 


End file.
